eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 11/22/15
The session started off with the group waking up in Iym Nalore after getting a nice boost in power (lvl up to 6). Beorn went to talk to the Iym Nalore council while Aeowyn and some others went to check on her home tree. Beorn's conversation with the council was brief, and Brax was noticeably peeved by Beorn. Aeowyn's home tree was doing better, but she decided to use some Holy Water on it to ensure the black moss was driven out which helped immensely. Sarya found most of the group at a bar (in the morning no less) and said that she wanted to head off towards Grey Haven. Her an Monashe had a less than productive conversation, but eventually the group set off towards Grey Haven on new spectral steeds that Klon conjured. On the way, Sarya seemed distracted and gave cryptic answers about what she was thinking about. The group arrived at Grey Haven and found themselves in a medium sized town that was very sprawling. Homes and small businesses were just kinda strewn about with no real city planning, and the nearby hillside had very large manors where the wealthy resided. Sarya headed straight for the Emberview Inn, and Beorn learned a separate route and managed to beat the rest of the group to the Inn. Once at the Inn, the group found some very interesting individuals there. One table had a group of men that were keeping to themselves and conversing, another group was gossiping about a new celebrity in town that was hosting lavish parties and buying up businesses, another group was admiring a boisterous individual bragging about his travels, and a lone human sat by himself at one end of the bar. Throughout the bar were beautiful Eladrin women, who seemed to be entertaining various clientele. Khaelis and Aeowyn went to the table of men keeping to themselves, and learned they were celebrating one among them getting a divorce. Khaelis starting buying rounds of drinks, and got the men super drunk and they started to spill secrets that they worked for the owners of the bar to help keep the peace. Monashe went up to the bar, had a brief spat with the barkeep, and learned a bit more about the local drinks. He learned the bar was recently bought by someone named J.B. He also learned that upstairs was a very expensive VIP section, where you tend to pay more for discretion than any actual entertainment. Klon stayed with Sarya, who was making her way up to the bar to talk to the barkeep. Erevan sat down a table and kept an eye out for any sign of Eramendi. Beorn sat down at the table with the boisterous guy and tried to learn more about the area. Once Sarya got to the bar, she asked about any elves that had been in the bar the last few weeks. The barkeep mentioned that a few elves had come and gone, but the only notable encounter was a male elf who came in, sat by himself for a few hours, and then left abruptly. One of the waitresses remembered his name being Quinn, and Sarya was startled upon hearing this. While all that was going on, Beorn also heard about J.B., and even learned that J.B. stood for Jarrus Bishop, a very wealthy local celebrity who had come into town and hosting awesome parties and just throwing money at the local economy. Beorn paid the Eladrin girls to go entertain the group of celebrating men, and then found out the lone human was also part of bar security. He convinced the lone human to leave, and Khaelis convinced the other group to leave, so the bar was without any real security force. Sarya meanwhile, called everyone over to a table to discuss what she just heard. Beorn didn't go to the table however, he stealthed upstairs. Sarya explained that Quinn was an elf she knew that was part of a 6 elf team that got the Serevictus out of Iym Nalore. She didn't know why only Quinn made it to the Inn, and she didn't know why he never returned to Iym Nalore. She also explained that she had never actually seen the Serevictus, and that she was simply given a protected box that it was in. Erevan and Monashe made their way upstairs after hearing some of this nonsense. Sarya explained to Klon that she used to do odd jobs for an older man. One day, the older man asked her to protect the Serevictus, giving her specific instructions about what to do if it was in danger, and that she would be given 3000 gold for doing so. She wanted to be a part of something important, so her and her brother accepted the job. She eventually divulged that the man's name was Ustalar... Upstairs, Beorn, Monashe and Erevan found 4 rooms. The first room had remnants of a card table with 400g on the table. The second room simply had a table. The third room had a bed, and a foot locker with 20 or so female outfits in it. The fourth room was most disturbing. It had a male and female human, chained to the wall and eviscerated. There was a bed in the room, and the blood of 3 individuals all over the place, including hand prints from an Eladrin male. While the team was searching the card room, a well dressed male Elf entered the bar, and talked to the barkeep in private. Just after that, a waitress went upstairs, and came frantically running downstairs (she was not seen by the upstairs group). Klon and Aeowyn tried to learn why she was in a hurry, and eventually went with her up the bar. She whispered something to the barkeep, who then told the Elf that his room would not be available at this time. The Elf was flabbergasted, and demanded an explanation or he would go get J.B. After a short but tense conversation, the Elf stormed out. Beorn, Monashe and Erevan returned downstairs, and the barkeep was furious with them for being upstairs. He demanded that they leave. Monashe exchanged some intense words with her, and eventually left through a side door to the bar intended to go get J.B. Monashe jumped over the bar to go after him, and when she did this most of the bar patrons freaked out and left. <------------------ Previous Session [[Story 1/10/16|Next Session -------------------->]]